


Everyship fic

by Imasuckerforships



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: BonKaedo, Bonnie/Kaedo zef, Dates, Every chapters a ship, Every ship in TNLOM AO3, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kisses, Fluff, Font demon/Monkey, Font demon/Tripitaka - Freeform, Fontitaka, Fontkey, Gen, Gifts, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this to deal with being single on Valentine’s day, M/M, Monkey/Sandy/Tripitaka, Monkitandy, Pigitaka, Pigkey, Pigsy/Monkey, Pigsy/Tripitaka - Freeform, Proposals, Sanditaka, Sandkey, Sandsy, Sandy/Monkey, Sandy/Pigsy, Sandy/Tripitaka, Shadow Monkey/Tripitaka, Shafont, Shaman/Font, Tripigsandkey, Tripitaka/Monkey - Freeform, Tripitaka/Pigsy/Sandy/Monkey, Tripkey, Valentine’s Day, Word count will very
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Summary: Different people do different things on dates.Everyship ficA ship every chapter.
Relationships: Font Demon/Monkey King (The New Legends of Monkey), Font Demon/Shaman (The New Legends of Monkey), Font Demon/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Kaedo Zef (The New Legends of Monkey)/Original Female Character(s), Monkey King/Pigsy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Pigsy/Sandy/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Sandy/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy/Tripitaka (The New Legends Of Monkey), Sandy/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Shadow Monkey/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)





	1. The Tripkey one

Monkey couldn’t really contain his nervousness. Sure he could tap his foot, or swing his staff around but it wouldn’t stop it.  
It was Cupid’s day, a day when gods did traditional things.  
Pigsy and Sandy had already gone of to do there own thing leaving Trip and Monkey awkwardly sat.  
He couldn’t just out right say, ‘Can we go on a date and then can we plant a peach tree?’  
No.  
Weird. She’s a human.  
They have human traditions not god ones...  
Like flowers.  
Yes.  
He grinned and whistled for his cloud.  
He had an idea. He should try the human traditions for a while.  
“Monkey? What are you doing?”  
He looked down at the confused human who was stood up next to him.  
He grinned down at her, and sweeped her into his arms.  
“Wanna have some fun?”  
She blushed and glanced down away from his face.  
“W-What do you mean?”  
“A date Trip. Do you want to go on a date with me?”  
She blushed so much her ears turned red.  
She nodded instead of speaking and he hopped into his cloud.

They landed into a nearby kingdom.  
They had just gotten the scroll of love from it, and the town looked even more pink. Pink bunting hung from the array of houses. Humans were gathering around stalls and squeezing though the tide of people was a struggle.  
The people all wore bright colours, all smiley, like all of them had Valentine’s.  
Monkey could say yes, they would have, they all were connected to there soulmate via the scroll of love. Every mortal has used the scroll, so no one was single. Unless they were children, or teenagers. But all the adults looked so happy.  
He helped his monk of, and intertwined there fingers. She was holding on for dear life. He looked at all of the humans. They all held something in common.  
Roses.  
He made his way over to a rose stall and bought one. Handing her the rose.  
She started sneezing.  
“I-I’m allergic!”  
He threw the rose half way across town. Surprised himself at how far it went. Someone picked it up and shouted, “Thanks!”  
He frowned and almost felt like he couldn’t get these human things right. Trip blinked and sniffled before squeezing his hand.  
“Come on. A thing I’ve always wanted to try is making valentines bracelets.”  
He nodded at her and followed her to a nearby stall.  
He looked over all the stalls, they all had different items and some had really strange things. Like who would buy a pan to give to someone on Valentine’s Day?!  
Trip thanked the person behind the stall and sat crossed legged across from Monkey.  
He watched as she concentrated on making his one. He looked down at the string and heads and couldn’t decide what colours to give her.  
He decided on blue.

After they had done the bracelets, he looked at his one. Trip had made him a yellow and orange one, with a little Monkey charm. He grinned down at it, and kissed her cheek in excitement.  
Trip looked down at her bracelet, it was.. Strange looking but she loved it. All different shapes and colour sizes of blue. With a star charm.  
She smiled and slipped it on, only for it to be big on her.  
Monkey frowned down at it and groaned.  
“Sorry..”  
Trip smiled, and kissed it before slipping it back into her pouch.  
“It’s ok. I love it.”  
He felt his heartbeat flutter at her appreciation.< They made there way to a nearby meadow. Monkey holding a basket, he had brought, with lots of food. Trip walking beside him, pointing out all of the birds and there names. There was a gentle breeze and the meadow was full of wheat. It looked like it was kissed by the sun, the wheat danced and swung. He found a flat spot under a Apple tree and placed the basket down. Monkey passed her a sandwich. She nibbled at it, looking at the sunset. “This is the best, and only, date I’ve ever had.”, Trip said, and swallowed. Monkey preened, happy to have made his monk happy. “No problem monk. Glad it’s been fun.” She smiled and looked down at her ouch, pulling the bracelet out. “I Uh.. Want to thank you.” Monkey blinked at her. She flushed, the sun stroking her face, making her an illuminated figure. He wanted to run his hands through her hair and kiss her so badly. “Monk. No need to. Really.” She shook her head. “Your the first boy who’s ever asked me out on a date.” He tilted his head, and smiled. “Really?” She nodded, and she held it close to her chest. “Monkey.. I..” She sighed and then looked at him. “I..” He leaned over, closer and pecked her lips. Kissing her. He pulled her closer, making it longer than they’re first kiss. But not a french. He pulled of. “Was that it?” She blinked, blushing. “N-No.. I.. Was going to say I.. Uh..” She trailed of and looked into her pouch. She pulled out a seed. “I.. Read on Cupid’s day for gods. I actually wanted to plant this with you. You didn’t have to do all of this.. Not that I hate it! I love it!” She looked so red and adorable, flushing and stuttering on her words. He shook his head and smiled to himself. “Monk.”, He took the hand with the seed in, “I know. Do you wanna plant it here or?” “No. I had a good spot back at camp.” He got what she was getting at, he packed up there dinner. Trip slipped both things back into her pouch and they flew back. They decided to plant it by a flowery part. Pigsy and Sandy commenting how it was a good spot. Trip and Monkey patted the soil down and looked to the others. “So? How was your date?”


	2. The Sanditaka one

Sandy had always hated Valentine’s Day. When she was younger she did.  
As a child, before her transformation, she had a Valentine’s. It was a young boy from her class. Glasses.  
But...  
All of her friends stayed away from her after she started transforming.  
Even glasses boy.  
She decided then, that Valentine’s Day, was the worst day ever to exist.

Pigsy and Monkey has valentines.  
Monkey was giggly, and dopey. He wouldn’t shut up about his date.  
Pigsy was cooking dishes. Saying she’ll arrive soon.  
Sandy scoffed, deciding to try out some water bending techniques she had started to learn from a old society of old monk. Where the scroll was located. The scroll was the scroll of elements. It was a single page and you could ask it what form of bending you wanted.  
The old monks had started to tech her how to control her water better.

She inhaled then exhaled, feeling the water around her. Feeling it drip, and run, feeling it in the air, on her skin.  
“Looking good Sandy.”  
She turned to the little monk Tripitaka.  
The water she was bending dropped to the floor in an anticlimactic way.  
Tripitaka shook her head, a smile on her face.  
She stood up and out Sandys arms out, her hands ghosting her and Sandy could feel her heart beat out of her chest at how close Trip was.  
Trip looked concentrated, like this was a hard maths problem. Maybe Sandy was to everyone. Sometimes she couldn’t get herself either.  
“Ok.. So... Clear your mind. I watched them teach you, they where teaching me to.. Ok. So..”  
She listened to the monk, and she knows she would always listen to her.  
Tripitaka was the person she was waiting for.  
She would always follow the fake monk.  
Trip let go and stepped back a little.  
Sandy inhaled, exhaled, and pictured a calm pool of water. The way it glistened And was so calm. The plants and vegetation around it, the crystal water dripping of the Lily’s info the water, creating a ripple. She could feel the ripple through her arms. And put her fingers. She opened her eyes and moved her arm, watching a stream of water follow the movements. She looked down to the scroll of elements and she punched, the water traveler fast and smacked against Monkey.  
He looked down at himself and then to Sandy.  
Sandy snorted at his face, and Trip laughed.  
“Sandy... Go with your girlfriend somewhere else.”  
He scoffed and looked over his soaking outfit.  
“Great. I look like trash.. Why sandy?! WHY?!”  
He said, so dramatically, his voice wavering.  
Trip scoffed at him.  
Sandy could feel her heart pulsing in her chest at his words. Girlfriend?  
“I’m not her girlfriend..”  
Girlfriend? Friend? Girl.. Friend?”  
“I’m not your friend?”, Sandy asked suddenly hurt.  
Trip blinked.  
“Sandy...”  
Sandy scoffed, going back to her techniques, ignoring the pain that hurt her chest.  
Trip sighed, and looked down to Pigsy who was busy with his cooking.

It had been 20 minutes and Trip walked over to Sandy.  
“Sandy. I’m sorry. You are my friend. Infact.. I.. Um..”  
Sandy turned to Trip, and saw the monk looked nervous. She was hiding something.  
Sandy blinked but listened to the monk.  
“I.. Wanted to say sorry. And.. I..”, She bit her lip, “You are my friend. And I.. Want to be more than friends?”  
“More? Aren’t we already?”  
Trip smiled at her shenanigans.  
She grabbed the back of Sandys head and kissed her.  
Sandy blinked, her whole body turning to stone. Shocked at how close Trip was.  
Shocked at the fact that Trips tongue was rubbing against her bottom lip..

Pigsys cleared his throat.  
Monkey was back and he was staring wide eyed at them.  
Trip pulled away, giggling.  
Sandy blinked, and she felt her heart beating so fast.  
Sure.  
She had liked Trip. Was devoted to her.  
But.  
Trip.  
Liked.  
Her.  
Back.  
“So. I missed the action didn’t I?”  
Pigsy looked to Monkey.  
“You didn’t have a date did you?”  
Monkey scoffed.  
“I do! I just.. Wanted to see them finally kiss. And I missed it!”  
Sandy crossed her arms, “Finally?”  
Monkey grinned, “Sandy. It was obvious. Now I have a date to get to. And we are gonna leave you two alone.”  
Sandy looked down to Trip.  
Trip was suddenly as red as a chilly.


	3. The Sandkey one

Monkey couldn’t figure out Sandy.  
Trip seemed to understand her a little.  
Pigsy has known her the longest.  
But, well, he doesn’t admit it, but he wants to.  
He really wants to understand the goddess.  
If he can.  
He would.

Well. The opportunity came.  
Pigsy and Trip has business to take care of, something about shopping. Monkey couldn’t care.   
This day was Cupid’s day. A god holiday.  
It’s tradition that the couple light a fire, or find a pool, or a hole in the Earth, or find a windy place and they burn/place/let fly hair into it, signifying there bond. It depends on which elements represents them.  
Monkey guessed he was air. Sandy was water.  
They could do both.....  
That was.  
If she liked him.  
He exhaled nervously, watching the goddess. She was braiding a bracelet, keeping her gaze  
On it.  
“So.”, he started, already hating himself because of his tone, “What you up to?”  
Isn’t it obvious? A bracelet you know that you idiot.  
“A bracelet. I’m making it for each of my friends. Because Pigsy said it was Cupid’s day. And they’re going to town to get gifts for us.”  
He frowned.  
“Trips idea right? Is gods only get gifts for one person and one person only.”  
Sandy glanced up st him.   
“What? Else?”  
He blinked, and played with his shrunken staff.  
“Well... I could show you?”  
Sandy looked in thought, he looked at her blue hair, her calm blue eyes. God she was beautiful.  
“Ok. But I’ll have to finish it Of in a bit.”

He whistled for his cloud.  
“We’ll be back in like ten minutes. I promise.”  
He held out his hand for her to take, she glanced at it, sheepishly.  
“Trust me?”  
She met his eyes, and smiled.  
She took his hand and he helped her up.  
“Ofcourse I do.”

He hopped of at a water fall, the water flew down on sprayed mist at there faces. It looked like crystal, rainbows coming of it.  
There were animals around, fish jumping, moss on the rocks.  
It was rather magical.  
Sandy looked like a child in a candy store. She grinned at Monkey.  
He smiled to himself, happy to make her this excited.  
She jumped Of and dived under the water, she flew up, and giggled at him. Her hair was wet, but her eyes matched the colour. He took in her.  
She was probably the most amazing and brilliant goddess he’d ever had the pleasure of seeing.  
Pigsy was her teacher, so she was becoming a better goddess.  
“Jump in!”  
He did as she said, and joined her in the deep.  
He grinned at her and she splashed him.  
He splashed back until they were battling. She eventually water bended him out of the water and onto land, before freezing him. He admitted she’d won.  
He swam over to her and tilted her chin to look at him.  
He loved the way she blushed and he pulled out a hair, and he pulled out one of his to.  
“What was that for?”  
He placed his hair into her hand.  
“We are going to let these drop I to the water. Gods do this on Cupid’s day, we call it hair bonding. It symbolises our bond. Sandy? Will you do this with me?”  
She looked down at the hair, and cried.  
“Of course. Anything Monkey.”  
He smiled and dropped her blue hair into the water, them both sinking into the below. She shushed her, wiping her tears away, and put some hair behind her ear. She blushed again.   
“Monkey.. What is this feeling?”  
He hooked his thumb under her chin again.  
“Love Sandy. It’s love.”  
She blinked.  
“Love? I love you?”  
He nodded, and she glanced down into the water.  
He tsked, and brought her lips to his. Kissing her.   
He was surprised at the softness, she tasted salty, and sweet. Like a pretzel.  
He placed a hand in the back of her head and the small of her back, just above her bum. Sandy found his hair and tugged at it. Both of them tasting the other.  
He pulled out of her mouth, his tongue sliding across her lips. Seductively.  
“Wanna carry this on?”, He breathes, She nodded, panting, out of breath from the kiss.  
He grinned, and picked her up bridal style.  
“What about the others?”  
He grinned down at her.  
“Don’t worry. They won’t mind us being a bit late.”


	4. The Sandsy one

Sandy and Pigsy made there way to a secluded spot Pigsy had found. They left Trip and Monkey to there own devises. Sandy couldn’t stop her nervousness from showing. Her mouth was dry.  
She glanced down at there hands. Pigsy was a romantic.  
He loved all of it. The dinners, the moon lit dates.  
Sandy had never done any of it before. It was nerve racking. Would she even be good? She glanced to the basket he was holding.  
Pigsy had planned this for days.  
He brought wine for crying out loud!br /> He really cane alive when he cooked, he loved it. He looked so in his element.  
Sandy didn’t know what this feeling was. She loved to watch him. She loved his smile. She loved his food. She loved the way he played his silly flute sometimes. Or the way he could hold her during the bad nights.  
She had never felt this way about anyone before.  
Sure, she really liked the others. Trip was like the sister she never had. Monkey was like her older brother. She loved them. But not romantically. Sure Monkey was good looking, but she didn’t feel her heart beat out of her chest around him. She doesn’t get scared when he goes away and is late.  
They’ve been together for 6 weeks.  
But.  
Sandy couldn’t stop it. It only grew stronger. It only made her worry about if she’s not good enough for him.  
She’s a sewer dweller who can’t even hold cutlery properly.  
At least he was teaching her to cook, and he always pointed stuff out, and oh god the feeling.. Her heart swelled at the thoughts. Her cheeks burned and her knees fell weak.  
Pigsy day down on a checkered blanket. He took out a trivet and placed it on the ground a foot of from the blanket. He took some big stones out and placed them down, before making a fire.  
Sandy watched it aw.  
And she sat next to him, and watched as he concentrated. And he looked so nice and handsome.  
She could feel herself growing warm and tingly at the thought.  
She watched as the flames grew and Pigsy leaned back and turned to her.  
“So. I’m going to make a stew, not just any, but the first one you made.”  
She thought back to when they had just started going out, and she made a stew. He said it was the best thing he’s ever tasted.  
“You remember it?”  
Pigsy nodded and smiled.  
“Why wouldn’t I my sakana? It’s your recipe. And I loved it.”  
Her heart swelled again, the feeling cane back and she leaned over and kissed his cheek, just above his beard.  
“Your so sweet.”  
He smiled, and kissed her back, before going into the basket and pulling out, potatoes, leaks, spices, and some mushrooms.  
“I know you made it vegetarian. I didn’t want to change it because I like meat.”, He explained, and rubbed the back of his neck.  
Sandy could feel her stomach fill with butterflies.  
“I...”  
She couldn’t even speak at how much the feeling over took her.  
She...  
Loved him.  
It hit her suddenly. And she felt scared.  
He could break her heart.  
He could hurt her.  
He could leave her..  
She felt tears prick her eyes and she blinked them away.  
No.  
She would not ruin this date.  
He got to work, and Sandy prepared the bread, and she poured the wine.  
After a while, Pigsy leaned back and drank from his mug.  
“A mug? Just like I imagined.”, He chuckled, and she felt him hold her hand.  
“Happy Cupid’s day my sakana.”  
“Pigsy. You keep calling me ‘Sakana’ what does it mean?” “Fish. Your my fish. My angelic sakana.” She smiled and she could feel her love for him once again. “Pigsy... I... Never mind.” He nodded and took his hand away, going back to the stew.  
Sandy sat cross legged, wondering if he loved her to.  
No.  
She delusional.  
He grinned over at her as he poured her bowl.  
She put some on her spoon, and blew at it.  
She looked at the sunset.  
The sun out of view, the orange hew kissing the horizon.  
She almost moaned at how good it tasted.  
Every time.  
It was that good.  
She gulped down the last bit and cleaned the bowl with her bread, before eating that to.  
Pigsy had finished before her. And he was watching the sunset.  
“Sandy.”  
She gulped and looked at him.  
“Yes Pigsy?”  
He turned to her, and leaned out for her face.  
He cupped her cheek.  
“I don’t think I’ve told you this. But.... I was homeless before I was found by the master.”  
Sandy blinked and he looked sad.  
“It’s why I love food so much. God, I was on the brink of death. I was abandoned like you where.  
And I watched him, the master, make me stew, and he loved cooking. He didn’t have a special place for me like Monkey. But he cooked my first meal for ages, and.. It’s why I love to cook. It’s why I love seeing people enjoy my food. So they can feel what I felt as I ate it. Happy. Wanting more. Content.”  
Sandy tilted her head into his cheek, closing her eyes and imagining small skinny Pigsy. And the glow of candle light. And him eating a stew.  
“Sandy. I love you.”  
She opened her eyes, to see he was genuine.  
His thumb stroked her.  
“I love you. I do. I love you. I love eveything about you. I want to.. If you’ll let me. I want to marry you.”  
Sandy blinked.  
Her face flushing.  
Trip had read books, and told her all about how she wanted a bit proposal, and a ring..  
And..  
Sandy..  
She didn’t know what she wanted until now.  
Pigsy, pouring his heart out. And making her stew.  
She cried.  
“I’ll let you! Yes! I love you!”, she hugged him, and inhaled his scent.  
“Can we always make this stew? Can this be our stew. Not for the others?”  
“Stew?”  
“Yes Pigsy. The stew. You did propose with the stew right?”  
Pigsy laughed and held her close.  
“No. It just.. happened. I can totally get a ring and..”  
Sandy shook her head, and kissed him.  
“No. Just. This was perfect and the thing I’ve needed. Pigsy. I will marry you. And I want to.. Wait until after marriage. If that’s ok?”  
Pigsy nodded.  
“Sure.”  
She smiled and leaned against his shoulder, staring up at the early night. The stars hadn’t come out yet.  
She felt safe.  
She felt.. Loved.


End file.
